My Kind of Love
by kurtbastian-forever
Summary: Kurt seemed to have a good live. A loving dad, amazing friends, a dream school. All of that changes when Kurt's dad hangs in the balance and Kurt's mom shows up to take full custody of her son. Kurt soon experiences a life and country he never knew. He also falls madly in love after heartbreak. Parings: Kurtbastian Warning: character death
1. The Beginning of it All

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee, just a broke college student

* * *

Kurt walked into his dorm room in Millennium Hall, admiring the old wooden beds and tables. The rooms were amazing they had tons of room and it had a home atmosphere. He was glad that his roommate, Connor had lacrosse practice so he could reflect on just how crappy his life was. Blaine was an idiot there was no other way to put it. Kurt thought that for once he finally had something good in his life, man was he wrong. While Blaine was leading Kurt along he had another man on the side, Jeremiah. It was obvious today during the Gap Attack that Kurt was just a hopeless romantic and a dumb one at that. He would never be good enough for Blaine. Besides who would want a guy with a troubled past, Kurt had to leave his old school because of death threats and bullies. Kurt was damaged goods with an awful past.

Hell even Kurt's relationship with his father was strained, ever since Kurt set his father up with Finn's mother, Carole, Burt was spending more and more time with Finn and Kurt just fell to the waste side. Blaine tried telling him that it was just how boarding school was, Kurt didn't believe it. Burt had a new favorite one who was actually straight. Kurt sighed and fell back on the 400 silk thread count pillow case.

He was tired of it all, his mother had divorced Burt when he was 10 due to her work. He would rather have his mother take care of him than Burt at the moment. She understood him more than his father. She seemed to understand that Kurt was stubborn, and wasn't into girls. His mother blamed distance and work divorcing Burt, but the main reason were her and Burt fighted a lot. To Kurt it seemed like she needed to find herself again. Not that Kurt could blame her, don't get him wrong Burt was an amazing father he just wasn't the sensitive type like his mother. So after the giant fight they moved on she moved back to France and well Burt stayed in Lima, Ohio and Kurt stayed with his father despite his mother wanting custody, but she figured Burt needed the stability. Kurt and his mother talked every day and they skyped every weekend, saw each other during the summer. However they both wanted more.

He was just tired of drama of being gay and into performing and fashion. Dalton was good for him, Kurt had friends and the no bulling policy was heaven. However he missed his friends from the New Directions. Well mostly Quinn, Santana, and Britney. Don't get him wrong he loved his friends from Dalton especially Connor, Nick, Wes, David, Thad, and Jeff. They were amazing friends, and they understood Kurt.

Kurt sighed and got out of the bed he wanted a nice soothing shower to help his nerves after his argument with Frodo, wait Blaine. He took of his uniform and placed it gently in the laundry hamper careful to not wrinkle it. He turned on the water and grabbed his I'm in a foul mood shower gel which smelled amazingly. He hopped into the clear boxed shower and closed the door and adjusted the water and the shower head to the massage setting.

Connor walked into the door after lacrosse practice and heard singing in the shower. "Hey songbird." He teased going into the bathroom to clean his face and freshened up before Kurt called him smelly, which he didn't get considering Kurt was a cheerleader on Dalton's team.

Kurt laughed softly enjoying the soothing water massage. "Hey Connor, how was practice?" He asked trying to sound like his normal self as he lathered up his hair with shampoo.

Connor smiled and splashed water on his face. "It was good, is something wrong, my sweet roommate? Oh by the way what sounds good for dinner or do you just wanna call someone and get takeout?" He asked flopping onto his plaid covered bed. Which was as neatly made as was Kurt's.

Kurt sighed in the shower. "Nothing's wrong it was just a long day and sure takeout sounds awesome tonight." He said conditioning his perfect chestnut colored hair. He turned off the water and threw on a fresh pair of boxer briefs and went back into the sleeping part of the dorms. "Cheerleading practice was killer; I need Bengay and some Advil." He whined flopping onto his bed.

"Sure that's all that is bugging you? What are you in the mood for? Pizza, sushi, Chinese?" Connor suggested grabbing the Bengay from the medicine cabinet. "Lie on your stomach and allow me to help you besides I also need some too, that is of you wouldn't mind helping me apply since the back is always the hardest to do." He suggested.

Kurt sighed. "I'll just grab a heating pad." He said not that Connor hadn't done it before it was just kind of slightly awkward. "But I'll gladly do you." He replied patting the spot in front of him. "Oh and pizza sounds awesome." He and Connor were incredibly close but then again they were a lot alike in more ways than one. Connor was like the little brother Kurt always wanted.

"I'd gladly do you? You do realize how wrong that sounds right." Connor said plopping down in front of Kurt and taking of his shirt. "I'm glad you're my roommate, so how are things with Frodo?" He teased letting out a small sigh feeling Kurt work the medicine into his back.

Kurt sighed and gently smacked Connor upside the head. "Get your pretty little head out of the gutter." He teased working at Connor's muscles. "Let's not mention Frodo in this room, I'm over him. If he can't realize that all the time I have known him he was flirting and leading me on he doesn't deserve me." He grumbled hearing his iPhone ring. He picked it up and saw it was a number not saved to his phone. He answered it after the second ring. "Hello, yes this is Kurt Hummel son to Burt Hummel." Kurt felt numb as the voice on the other end of the phone told him his father had suffered a heart attack and was admitted to Columbus Medical Center. Kurt hit the red end button and felt his world crash around him.

Connor saw the look on Kurt's face. "Sweetie what's wrong?" He asked rubbing Kurt's shoulders. He was worried about his friend. Kurt may have put on a brave face and acted like nothing bothered him but in all actuality it did.

Kurt cried in Connor's muscular shoulder. "My dad he...he had a heart attack..and he's in critical condition." He sobbed into Connor. "Could you take me to Columbus Medical Center?" He asked around an ugly sob while he texted Santana, Britney, and Quinn. He was terrified out of his mind and worried sick about his father.

Connor looked at Kurt. "Sure honey, but first I need to to breathe and calm down, right now we don't have any idea as to what is wrong with your father. Getting all worked out and scared will do nothing besides hurt you. He's at a great hospital and they know what they are doing. Just stay calm and breathe." He instructed rubbing Kurt's back. "Let me call Wes and find my car keys." He muttered kissing Kurt's forehead. "I'm here and I'm going nowhere.

Kurt hugged his pillow tightly as Connor talked to Wes. "t-thank you." He uttered grateful for Connor's help and support. "Wanna help me get changed?" He asked scared to be alone at the moment. Connor went to Kurt's closet and grabbed him a black tee shirt, a Dalton hoodie, a pair of jeans, and a pair of converse sneakers. He then grabbed an overnight bag from the bottom of the closet and stuck in a pair of lounge pants, a spare shirt, mouthwash, and face cream. Connor then went to his own closet and grabbed a v neck shirt, jeans, lacrosse hoodie, and a pair of sneakers.

Kurt sighed and put on the shirt and hoodie. In fact he snuggled into the blue hoodie as Connor helped in put on his jeans and sneakers. "My chest hurts." He cried worried about his father.

Connor grabbed Kurt's shoulders and placed his hand over Kurts heart. "Relax I don't want you to have a heart attack, my dad might be a doctor and I might be the best at science but I don't want to deal with you having a heart attack. I love you like a brother." He cooed wiping away Kurt's tears with a tissue. "Come on dear let's go." He grabbed his wallet and Kurt's along with both of their cellphones. Connor guided Kurt to his mustang; and opened the passenger side door for him.

The ride to Columbus was short and quiet. The only thing audible was the small purr of the engine and the sobs of a very scared sixteen year old. Connor was worried about Kurt, he looked broken in a way. He parked in a parking spot close to the main entrance. He went around and opened Kurt's door and looped arms with Kurt. They walked silently through the parking lot to the glowing lights of the main entrance. They walked through the sliding glass doors and were greeted by a perky blonde receptionist. "How may I help you two fine young men?" She asked very cheerfully it was like she forgot she worked in a hospital.

Connor frowned at the receptionist and the obvious cheer her voiced oozed."Well for starters would you be so kindly as to tell us where we could find Burt Hummel? He's the father of my friend here?" He asked as Kurt grabbed ahold of his hand.

"Sure honey, He's on floor five also known as the heart floor." The blonde directed pointing to the silver elevators lining the back wall past the two different gift shops. Connor led a shaking Kurt over to the wall and pressed the silver up arrow.

Kurt was shaking in fear once the elevator dinged to the fifth floor. "What if he dies, Connor? What will I do without my father?" He cried looking at his best friend. They were greeted by a nurse in pink scrubs and were directed into a small room with a two black leather couches and a couple of chairs. Kurt promptly sat on a couch and curled into a ball. Connor lifted Kurt's head and sat down rubbing Kurt's chestnut colored hair. "I'm sorry angel. I'm here for you."

Kurt sighed and curdled into Connors lap. "I'm worried." He muttered. Feeling his heart hurt and he felt a bit sweaty. Connor gently rubbed his arm seeing his father enter the room. "Hello Kurt and Connor." he greeted sitting across from the two teenagers.

"Well Kurt things arnt looking good. Your fathers right ventricle is very constricted . He's stable but his heart is a mess." Marcus Taylor said looking at his son, Connor. It was obvious where Connor got his good looks from. Both Taylor men had a strong jaw bone, jet black hair, and eyes as blue-green as the ocean.

Kurt felt panicked his eyes started watering the room started spinning his heart felt very constricted. Marcus's words were starting to run together. He felt awful and worried like be was about to die or loose all hope. He heard a far off scream of Kurt in the distance and then everything went black.

Marcus looked at Kurt and saw Connor wrap his arms tightly around Kurt. He grabbed his light blue stethoscope from around his neck and listened to Kurt's chest. "Hey Kurt just try and relax and take nice slow deep breath's. Your heart is beating extremely fast." He said looking at Kurt and Connor. "Let's go ahead and get you checked out, I don't like your pulse rate at all, not to mention I think you might be having an acute panic attack."

Connor grabbed Kurt's hand. "I'm right here alright, I'm not going anywhere." He helped Kurt off the couch. "Just focus on taking slow deep breath's."

Marcus grabbed the other arm and helped Kurt into a hospital room instead of the waiting room. He grabbed the leads that led to to the heart monitor. "I need you to get out of the hoodie and lift up your shirt."

"Wait hold up what are you going to do?" Kurt asked removing his Dalton hoodie.

"It won't hurt I promise, it basically just shows me what your heart rate is doing." Marcus replied sticking the leads on Kurt's chest and attaching the wires to him.

"Your heart rate is almost 190, that's beyond heart attack range. I thing right now what would be best is to keep you overnight; let's go ahead and get an IV in you so that we can get you on some anti anxiety medication along with some beta blockers to help lower your heart rate."

Connor grabbed Kurt's hand as Marcus grabbed the stuff for the IV. "Just try and relax, I know you've been stressed a lot at school too." He cooed softly.

Kurt heard the dreaded snap of the gloves and tensed. "Would now be a good time to tell you I hate needles?"

Marcus smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Most people really hate needles, but it will only hurt for ten seconds max. He said looking for a vein.

Kurt tightened his grip on Connor's hand. "Look at me sweetie, don't look at what he's doing it will only make things worse." Connor said trying to distract Kurt.

"Little stick."

Kurt winced feeling the needle go in and then removed. "Ouch."

"Kurt some of the meds might make you sleepy and hazy alright; I want you to get some sleep while I call your mother." Marcus said injecting the meds into the IV and leaving the room with a wink.

While Kurt was in the hospital with a hurting heart and a nasty panic attack. Adeline Boudreaux was in her backyard sipping a grapefruit mimosa when her secretary, Juliette, handed Adeline her pink iPhone. She looked at the screen and saw it was an America number figuring it was Kurt she answered it. "Yes this is she."

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. A Sad Day

Sorry guys, I said two days and ends up being months. Blame college and life.

_**WARNING: character death, might be slightly triggering. I have put in a note when that part is. **_

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own Glee, I'm just a broke college student.

* * *

Connor tucked Kurt into the hospital bed and got another cold compress for Kurt's head. "Your heart rate went down forty points." He said happy with that number. "Mind if I stay the night? I'm not sure I'd be able to get any sleep at Dalton. Kurt nodded and adjusted the bed to a comfier position for sleep, even though it was impossible to sleep in hospitals. The beds were horrible and felt like a padded brick. The pillows were scratchy and rough, the nurses were always checking in. It was super annoying. "How's my dad?"

Connor sat down and grabbed Kurt's hand. "He's still in a coma, but Carole is watching over him as we speak. Why don't you tell me about your mother." He suggested being the mother hen tonight. He deeply cared about Kurt and didn't want him to be alone at the moment.

"She's a world famous fashion designer, business woman, former model, and was in a couple of French movies. She and my dad met at King's Island. Sweetie I know your just trying to help but I'm really tired and would love to sleep."

Connor smiled and kissed his forehead. "I can't wait to meet her, and sure sleep tight." He went over to the visitors couch.

Maybe it was the meds but Kurt felt strangely relaxed. He trusted Marcus to take care of his father and well deal with his panic attack from the waiting room.

Kurt looked at up the awful hospital walls. He always hated hospitals, besides he was pretty sure he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. So he decided to reflect on life. He was worried about seeing his mother it had been a couple years. But they had the type of relationship that even though it had been a couple years it was like nothing had changed. Kurt loved his father there was just days in which he wishes his mother had full custody because unlike his father she understood Kurt. He wanted to think his father was having issues coming to terms with the new marriage and how far away Kurt was.

Then there was Connor they were like two peas in a pod. They acted like twins. Connor helped Kurt adjust to the new school and show him what it was like having a true friend who was always there. Connor was not only the rock but the perfect shoulder to cry on and a good excuse to go shopping or to the movies without having the pity dateless glare. Kurt loved Connor just not in that way, they were too much alike to even try it. Granted they did try it for a week to Kurt it was like kissing Finn. They were better suited to be brothers or at the very least best friends that acted like brothers.

Then there was Blaine. Kurt was at a loss for words to describe Blaine. Kurt was so mad at the hobbit that looked like Frodo. He was so pissed at Blaine to even think of saying anything besides the fact that Blaine was dumb when it came to Kurt's feelings. Seriously leading Kurt on was horrible for Blaine to do. Kurt liked Blaine a lot but it was obvious Blaine didn't care about Kurt feelings. He was all about getting Jeramiah or thinking he was straight and tried dating one of Kurt's friends. It was annoying Kurt just wanted his happy ending, and he was quickly figuring out that Blaine wasn't his true love or soulmate he wasn't even sure if he and Blaine could be friends again.

Kurt flipped through the channels of boric hospital TV. Honestly he didn't want to be there, he would have rather been listening to Santana go on about how annoying Rachel was. He missed Santana, Quinn, and Brittany the most from the New Directions. They were there for him when no one else was.

Adeline had just gotten of the phone with a hospital in America, she learned that her ex-husband was in a coma after a heart attack and that her son had suffered a stressed induced panic attack. Juliette told her that her plane departed in three hours for Ohio. She finished the rest of her mimosa she needed the liquid courage considering she was going back to Ohio and was faced with seeing her ex and her son who she hadn't seen in two years. She ran back into her villa and up to her room. She grabbed her hot pink suitcase and threw in random articles of clothing and changed out of her work dress into something airplane comfortable which consisted of yoga pants, a pink tee shirt, a gray hoodie, and an pair of sneakers. She grabbed her suitcase and ran down the stairs.

Kurt was still awake well into the night he was watching some boring reality tv show, he wasn't really paying attention when a nurse walked in. "Can't sleep?" She asked checking his vitals noticing his heart rate was still slightly elevated. "Can anyone really sleep in a hospital?" He teased the nurse feeling the blood pressure cuff tighten. "Yes they can and you should be sleeping too. Want me to speak to Dr. Taylor about something to help you sleep through the night?" She asked not that Kurt had the choice she would do it anyway.

"I guess it probably beats letting my brain run wild or my eyes being forced to watch awful reality TV." He said lifting up his tongue for the thermometer. "You still have a fever there too." She noted leaving the room to go talk to Dr. Taylor.

Marcus entered the room seeing his son fast asleep. "I thought I told him to watch you." he teased sitting down next to Kurt. "So I guess you can't relax enough to fall asleep, we can give you a little sleeping aid to make you sleepy." He looked at Kurt's heart rate on the monitor. "Your heart rate is 130, so it's going down." He said injecting the meds into Kurt's IV. "Sleep well." He said seeing Kurt fall fast asleep. He took one last look at his son fast asleep on the couch.

Adaline sat down in the first class seat. She was so worried about her ex and Kurt's panic attack. She ordered a glass of champagne and tried to relax, and not stress she had to be strong for Kurt. After all from what she had heard his father was on his death bed. She reclined the seat into a bed shut the privacy blinds and drifted of to sleep after all she did have a twelve hour flight ahead.

Kurt woke up with a killer headache. "Oww." he whimpered opening up his eyes. Connor rolled over on the couch. "I heard you slept like crap last night." He said getting up and stretching like a cat.

"I don't suppose you know how to remove IVs?" Kurt asked scratching at his arm.

Marcus entered the room. "Not so fast. Let's see what your vitals say." He said seeing that Kurt's heart rate was back in the nineties which was normal range. " I can remove your IV and you and Connor can get breakfast. I think your mother will be here within the next couple of hours and you are free to go." He said snapping on a pair of gloves and removing Kurt's IV. "Enjoy breakfast boys."

Adeline awoke due to some nasty turbulence over Ohio. She couldn't shake the feeling of dread in her stomach; All though the flight she kept having nightmares of her son dying before she got there even though the doctor had assured her that it was just a panic attack. She was just a worried mother. The flight landed in Columbus without much of a problem after the turbulence over New York. The plane landed smoothingly and soon she was off the plane baggage delivered to the car waiting outside the airport. Has this have been a business trip she would have went through the airport mall and spa designed for first class passengers. But she wanted to see her son so see beelined for the car which was idling in the Airport parking lot.

Kurt enjoyed not having anything sticking in his arm he went to the conjoined bathroom and fixed his hair into something not such a mess and went to join Connor for breakfast. "I'm in the mood for a bacon and cheese omelette." He teased leaving the awful hospital room with Connor by his side. "All that bacon isn't good for you, but it does sound amazing though." He teased leading Kurt to the elevator to the cafeteria. Kurt felt his phone vibrate. "Mother wants to know where I am." He said texting his mother directions to the cafeteria.

Adeline was stopped by a doctor in gray scrubs. "Ms. Boudreaux I presume?" He questioned.

"Yes but feel free to call me Adeline, Ms. Boudreaux makes me feel old." She said looking at the doctor in front of her, he was rather good looking for being in his forties.

"I'm Dr. Marcus Taylor I was in charge of Kurt's care I'm also in charge of Burt. Kurt was released early this morning but Burt is still critical and it probably won't be long." He said looking at the beautiful redhead in front of him.

Adeline followed the directions to the cafeteria and to her son. She saw him in line with another guy. She smiled and hugged Kurt tightly. "My baby, my baby." She said squeezing him and plastering kisses all over his face. Kurt smiled and kissed his mothers cheek. "Mom!" He said hugging her tightly and swiping of the red lipstick from his cheek. He was so happy to see her. "Dad's in a coma the doctors say it doesn't look good." He said crying into her shoulder he was so worried about his father.

Adeline hugged her son. "Why don't we get some food in your stomach, and we can go see your father." She suggested glad to have his son back in her arms.

Connor ordered Kurt's breakfast for him while he caught up with his mother. It was nice to see Kurt with a small smile on his face. Kurt grabbed the omlette as his mother grabbed her a package of Greek yogurt and a poppy seed bagel. He made his way to the seat and started stuffing his face with the omlette. Adeline smiled and enjoyed her greek yogurt with the bagel. "So my darling son, how is school, and who's the cutie next to you?"

Kurt sighed, "Dalton is beyond amazing the coursework will easily get me into any college of my choice. I love the boys even though some of them can be annoying." He teased nudging Connor. "That would be Connor."

Connor glared at Kurt's joking nudge. He knew why Kurt was still stressed between the nightmares and Frodo the hobbit, he would be stressed too not to mention all the AP classes Kurt was taking on top of the drama. Seeing Kurt with Adeline made Connor wish he had a mother, but she had died giving birth to him and his father never did remarry.

Kurt finished his breakfast. "Can we go see dad?" He asked his mother. "Oh I forgot to ask how was work?" He said taking a sip of his coffee even though Connor tried talking him out of it seeing as how the caffeine could have raised his heart rate.

Adeline beamed at the topic of work. "It's amazing Kurt, seriously amazing. Milan wants me to open a storefront as does New York and Los Angeles." She said getting up from her chair. "Come on let's go check on your father. Kurt felt proud of his mother for getting the go ahead on the storefronts in New York, lord knows his mother was a fantastic designer.

Connor hugged Kurt tightly. "I'm going to head back to Dalton, update the guys. Keep me updated alright?"

Kurt walked to the elevator grabbing his mothers hand. God he missed his mother. They walked into the room Burt was being held in. He looked so sick and broken.

* * *

Kurt cried in pain in seeing his father like that. It was beyond painful, he knew his father was on his death bed, normally heart attacks didn't cause coma's and they were awake and talking or at least that's how TVs showed it. "Dad if you can hear me, I'm sorry I wasn't the son you dreamed about. I'm sorry that I would have rather been shopping instead of playing baseball. But it was because of you that I am the man that stands before you strong and stubborn the perfect mix of you and mother and I just want to let you know that I love you so very much and I wish I could have been more into sports." He said kissing his fathers forehead.

Adeline felt tears in her eyes at Kurt's words. She could remember the first time she met Burt. She was about to graduate from an very elite private school in New York and her closest friend dragged her to Ohio for a Kings Island excursion. She thought it was rather dumb seriously what was there in Ohio besides Kings Island and farmers. She was a city girl she knew Prada and Chanel not Walmart and Target. But she let her friend drag her anyway and she met Burt and the rest was history. She ended up getting pregnant before she left for the Fashion Institute of Technology and ended up staying and raising Kurt. However it soon became apparent that Adeline would always have big city dreams so she divorced Burt went to Parson's school of design. After she graduated she moved to Paris and opened a flagship store, where she became a world famous designer. However one thing was always missing and that was Kurt.

She watched as the heart monitor started to turn flat as it made screaming noises. She kissed Burt's forehead as she wrapped her arms around a crying Kurt. "I'm sorry baby." She cooed as Carole and Finn walked in. Carole turned directly to tears and latched onto Kurt and Finn tightly as Marcus walked in and turned off the monitors.

"I'm very sorry for your loss we did everything we could." He said hating that part of his job as he covered Burt's head with blanket.

* * *

Kurt just cried feeling void of the world the only thing keeping him grounded was his mother's hot tears on his neck.

Adeline dried her eyes and handed the kleenex to Kurt. "I'm sorry baby." She cooed stroking his chestnut hair.

"Why don't we go back to the house, it would probably be more comfortable than here." Carole suggested holding onto Finn for dear life.

"That sound's like a great idea." Adeline said looking at her son seeing him all broken and sad. "I know baby, I'm so sorry." She whispered holding onto his hand and leading him to the elevator. She was sad about the death of her ex-husband but she had to be strong for her child.

Kurt burrowed his head into her cashmere sweater and just felt empty with the loss of his father. "I love you mom." He said not wanting her to leave.

"I love you too." Adeline said leading Kurt through the atrium of the hospital and out to the awaiting limo.  
The limo dropped them off at Carole and Burt's house and Kurt ran up to his room to cry.

"So what are we going to do about him?" Carole asked sitting down wrapping a blanket around herself. "I'll gladly raise him with Finn."

Adaline wanted to glare at the woman. As if she was raising her son, she planned to take Kurt with her to Paris after the funeral. "I apricate the gesture, but I think he would be better suited with me in Paris."  
Kurt could hear arguing downstairs between the two woman, he heard his mother mention the word her and Paris in the same sentence, he figured he would be moving in with her.

Carole burrowed into the blanket. "But Kurt's life is here, he goes to Dalton Academy and he has friends here. He's only seventeen why would you want to uproot him to a different Country?"

"Why don't we let Kurt decide what he wants to do; but from what I have heard from him, he had a hell of time in Ohio. Paris is more open and accepting besides I am his mother and he is my son. Since his father died he is legally my responsibility." Adaline said not wanting to pick a fight with her; but she would if it was for Kurt's well being.

Kurt heard the word decide and he ran back upstairs to his bed and looked at the picture on his nightstand of his boy's from Dalton. Did he really want to leave Dalton and Connor, he loved Connor so much. They were like brothers, moreso than what Kurt and Finn were. He really didn't care about Blaine after how he led him on only to tell him he wasn't his type, besides Blaine hadn't even bothered to text him to see how he or his father was. Everyone but Blaine had bothered to text him.

Kurt could here footsteps coming up the stairs. "Kurt honey we have a question." His mother said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Would you rather stay here and let Carole raise you, or would you rather move to France with me?" Adeline asked rubbing her son's back.

Kurt thought for a second. His life was here he had friends, but Adeline was his mother and France was a chance to start over and let's not forget about the hot French guys. "I think I would like to move in with you. I think it's time for a change." He said looking at his bedroom and remembering all the good memories of his dad.

* * *

**AN**: Alright there's chapter two. Please forgive the lateness, trust me I hated writing this chapter. Please don't come at me with pitchforks for it being late.

I picture Kurt's mother to look like Isla Fisher

I would love some reviews :)

New chapter should be happier. Kurt moves to Paris and meets a certain guy he can't get out of his mind.


	3. A New Day

AN: Hey look another update.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee

* * *

Days seem to pass by in a blur after Burt died. Soon it was time to say goodbye to all his friends. He was sitting in the Warbler practice room. "Hey Kurt." He heard Jeff say coming into the room dressed in a hideous uniform.

Kurt smiled and patted the seat next to him. "Hey Jeff."

"So how you holding up?"

"I'm just tired and ready to get out of Ohio."

"You'll text me every week right?" Jeff asked looking at the time. "I'll see you later. I have a date with a really pretty blonde from the New Directions."

"So you finally asked out Quinn? Good for you, want some help finding an outfit for the date?"

"I think I know what to wear, but thanks for the offer."

The rest of the day was full of tearful Warbler goodbyes. He would miss them all, but he would miss Connor and Jeff the most. They were his best friends and were always there for him.

Kurt made the short drive back to Lima. He made sure everything was packed. He was nervous yet excited for the day ahead. He slid into his bed one last time and dreamed about Paris.

"Kurt its time to wake up and head to the airport." Adeline whispered kissing his head.

"But I'm still tired and you woke me up from a good dream." He complained stretching and blinking.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you can sleep on the plane after all we are flying first class." She said laying out his clothes for him.

Kurt got dressed in a pair of grey jeans, a light blue dress shirt, and a grey scarf. He finished it off with a pair of black boots.

He trudged downstairs looking super tired. "Sorry sweetie I know it's early but it's a thirteen hour flight, and Paris is six hours ahead of us."

Kurt groaned and wished for coffee and a bed. "Can't we at least get coffee?" He begged.

"Of course sweetie, now come on Connor is taking us to the airport."

Kurt sighed and went outside with his carry on and a suitcase. Everything else had already been shipped ahead and was waiting for them in France. "Hey Connor."

"Morning still tired?" Connor opened the door for Kurt and Adeline.

"Very." Kurt said giving Carole and Finn one last hug as he got into the car.

"Thank you for caring so much about my son and I am really sorry about your husband." Adeline said hugging the other woman grateful for everything she had done.

"Not a problem, I love Kurt like one of my own. Kurt have fun in Paris." Carole said feeling the tears come to her eyes.

Connor started up the car and drove to Columbus International Airport. The ride was very quite granted it was like five in the morning. He parked and helped them with there bags.

Kurt went to go get coffee for him, Connor, and his mother. It was nice having his mother around and it would be even nicer living with her permanently. "Worried?" Adeline asked coming up next to him and ordering a hazelnut red eye as Kurt ordered a white chocolate mocha, and a mocha capachinno for Connor.

"A little worried yes." Kurt answered his mother looking at his phone wallpaper of him, Connor, and Jeff at show choir nationals. "

Your going to miss them the most aren't you?"

"He's like the brother I always wanted, of course I'm going to miss him, but you are my mother and I kind of need my mother right now; besides Paris might be the fresh start I need." He grabbed both cups of coffee and went over to where Connor was. "Your coffee." Kurt sat down and drank half of his coffee.

"I love you my darling son, Paris is amazing just wait and see." Adaline said rubbing Kurt's back. "Look up." She said seeing Connor and some of the Warblers and New Directions heading there way.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt questioned running into his arms.

"You honestly thought we wouldn't say goodbye did you?" Jeff said giving Kurt his signature bitch please look.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much. Just please no musical number in the middle of the airport."

Santana laughed. "But we had this giant musical number planned out and everything." She teased hugging Kurt tightly. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, take care of Brittany." He said seeing the blonde start to cry.

"Please don't leave Dolphin I'll miss you."

Kurt hugged Brittany tightly. "Hey I'll Skype you every week."

Kurt had already said goodbye to his stepbrother. He hugged Mercedes, and Tina. He wasn't as close to them as he was to Santana, Brittany, and Quinn.

Next was Connor and Jeff. "I'll miss you to the most." He said embracing them both tightly.

"Don't I'll see you for Christmas break. Trust me I'm hard to get rid of." Connor teased seeing that Kurt's plane was boarding. "Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do, and text me once you land."

Kurt walked through security and took one final look back to the Ohio airport and his friends.. It felt like a new start and that's exactly what it was. "I was this way when I first moved back to Pairs. Relax sweetie and if you hate it you can always move back to Ohio and graduate from Dalton." His mother said grabbing his and her carry on.

"I know mother we worked out all the bugs it just feels weird I was this way when I first moved to Dalton too. I tend to feel weirded out by change." He said climbing up the stairs to the airplane and heading to the first class section of the airplane since his mother made it clear that she only flew business class or higher. He followed his ticket to the seat number and sat down looking at the fancy first class.

Kurt wasn't used to the whole fancy rich person life yet, even though Adeline often send him a giant check for holidays, and his birthday. Not to mention most of his closet was furnished by her debit card. He was used to Burt's and Carole's minimum wage and there idea of a treat was dinner and a movie as a family. While his mothers was a five star hotel spa day.

He looked out the window seeing Ohio in the background. "Why don't you try and sleep its going to be a long flight." His mother said as the flight attendant came around with pillows and blankets.

Kurt awoke above the Atlantic ocean. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere over the Atlantic we flew over New York five hours ago so we are probably really close to Paris. We will probably be there in two to three hours. I'm really excited that you decided to come live with me. I've missed you so very much. I've already registered you in a French private school, and it has an excellent musical theatre program along with a glee club. After all you did get your passion for fashion and your singing and dancing from me." Adeline said with a wink.

"Does this school have uniforms?" He asked still seeing the hideous Dalton uniform in his mind.

"Yes and no. It had uniforms but not in the traditional sense. Your allowed to where whatever you want there are just certain rules. Like the girls must wear skirts and heels and the guys must wear ties and dress pants, not jeans. So you do have creative freedom on your outfit choices."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Don't worry you'll fit in. France isn't Ohio." Adeline reminded.

After a nasty hour of turbulence the plane landed on the Tarmac in Paris. "Welcome home sweetie." She said pointing out the window. The Eiffel Tower glistened brightly against the grey haze. Adeline grabbed the carry on's and the plane de boarded. Kurt looked around seeing the Paris skyline, it most certainly wasn't Ohio. They walked through the airport and was greeted by Adeline's assistant, Juliette. "Hello again Kurt." She said hugging him tightly. "The limo's outside waiting, oh and Kurt all your stuff has been delivered to the house along with everything you need to know about your new school."

"Thank you Juliette." Adeline said going outside to the limo. "So want to go site seeing or go home and unwind?"

"Go home and unwind, I planned to go site seeing after school tomorrow." Kurt said feeling tired after the long flight.

"Alright that works." She said sliding into the limo.

Juliette spend the time catching up with Adeline as Kurt fell asleep in his mother's lap. "Sweetie it's time to wake up." Adeline said running her hands through his chestnut hair. She was worried about his first day in two days after all his father just died a little over two weeks ago, and she wondered how he was taking it.

"Welcome home." She opened the door to the house overlooking Paris. Inside everything was super bright and airy. There main hallway had staircases leading to the bedrooms, with pretty details in the iron. The living room was bright and open with tons of natural light and a giant chandler dangling from the ceiling. The couches were a pretty cream color and the coffee table had designs covering most of it. "It's very you." He said going into the kitchen. The kitchen was magnificent the contrasting white and black appliances and the marble countertops.

"Want some champagne?" Adeline asked seeing Kurt nod his head yes. She grabbed two champagne flutes and pored to glasses. "Paris has no drinking age just watch it. I don't want you going overboard." She said handing him a glass.

"Understood." He said taking a sip. "To new beginnings." He said going out to the garden. "It's so pretty here."

"I normally spend most of my time in the garden. It's where I have designed most of my famous pieces. It's also a great place to think. Come on let me show you to your suite." She said grabbing his hand and leading him up the grand staircase.

She stopped outside to white oak doors. "Here is your suite, you have your own bathroom."

Kurt opened the doors and inside it was exactly him. The giant bed with the soft headboard, the broadway posters around the room. "It's perfect mother."

"Thank you, I've also started getting into interior design and have been doing way less performances, I still sing but as I get older I just feel myself gravitating more toward design and not so much performing. I still love both though."

"I've missed you so much." He said sitting down on the bed. "If it wasn't for you I'd probably still be a mess. I miss him so much, but this new start has me super excited. I'm upset about it but I understand, he's in a happier place. I don't know how to explain it. I haven't moved on and I probably won't for a while, but I'm happy here with you." Kurt rambled not sure how to put his feelings into words.

"I know my dear, it's hard to explain. If you need to cry or vent I'll always be here for you." She said hugging him tightly, remembering what the doctors said about him having the heart of an eighty year old at the age of forty still much to young to die.

Kurt sipped his champagne looking at his mother. "I can't believe I'm in Paris." He said excitedly looking out his bedroom window.

"You've stayed with me over the summers multiple times, however now you permanently live with me your a junior so you get me for two years until you go to college in New York.

"What makes you think I won't go to college here?"

"Because your you, and you have been talking about New York since you could talk. So tell me about you and Connor." Adeline said sitting up on the bed.

"He's like my best friend both him and Jeff are amazingly sweet. Connor and I tried dating, but it was like kissing Finn. No chemistry at all." He said going back to the bed and seeing the packet on the school.

"So Henry IV High School?" He asked looking at the pamphlet. "Please tell me it's not an all boys school?"

"Of course not sweetie, there are girls I went there freshman and sophomore year. It's an amazing school they have so many electives and sports teams. Tomorrow you and I will go and pick out your classes and tour the school. Then maybe I can show you around Paris." She suggested. "Now why don't you get comfortable and I will go make my famous hot chocolate and you and I can watch Pitch Perfect together."

Kurt beamed at the thought. "That sounds awesome mother." He said going to the closet and getting into his PJ's and going through his nighttime beauty routine so that his skin was flawless and blemish free.

Adeline came back to his room carrying to hot cocoa's with tons of whipped cream. She had already changed into her PJ's and removed her makeup. "Your hot cocoa." She handed him the cup. "This is just like old times."

Kurt looked at the cup of liquid like it was the best think on earth, next to cheesecake. His mothers hot chocolate could make you forget everything wrong with the world.

"Honey are you okay? You're looking at that hot chocolate like I look at Matt Bomer. Granted there's no way in hell since he plays for your team." She teased with a wink.

"You look at him like I look at cheesecake. It's such a shame he's married and almost forty." Kurt said agreeing with his mother. He missed her so much after all Burt would totally be weirded out with him confessing that he found another male hot. His dad didn't really mind his sexuality but he could tell he wasn't 100% cool with some aspects.

"Aren't we supposed to be watching Pitch Perfect how'd we get on the subject of hot guys?" She teased singing along with the opening number.

Kurt joined in with his mother sipping on the hot chocolate he could so get used to living in Paris permanently.

Both Kurt and Adeline fell asleep halfway through the movie. Adeline awoke at eight am and saw that she was not in her bedroom but in Kurt's. She tiptoed out of his suite making sure not to wake him up. He was often a bear in the morning. She went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Kurt rolled over in bed and could smell fresh eggs. He put on his slippers and ran downstairs. "I missed your cooking." He said shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth. "So good!"

Juliette walked through the door at that time. "Kurt you okay there?" She asked with a smirk Adeline's cooking was amazing.

"Not sure ask me again after breakfast." He said shoveling the scrambled eggs into his mouth along with the hash browns.

"Honey chew your food, it's not going to grow legs and run away." Adeline said eating her plate slowly.

"Juliette feel free to make yourself a plate. I always make enough." She said gesturing to the stove full of pans, and pots.

Kurt finished his breakfast and tried cleaning up. "Sweetie go get dressed I'll take care of it" Adeline said however that was a lie she actually had a maid, she just didn't want to overwhelm Kurt with the whole money thing.

"You sure mother?" He asked going up the stairs.

"Positive!" She said looking at Juliette. "Have you canceled all of my appointments for today?" Since she wanted to spend time with Kurt and show him around Paris.

"Of course I have now go get dressed and have fun with your son, lord knows you both need time together so please take as much time as you need. Your a billionaire I'm sure your bank account won't suffer." Juliette said with a sweet smile.

Kurt was admiring his new walk in closet, it wasn't really a walk in closet it was more or less the size of his old bedroom. Someone had organized everything by color and designer, much the way he organized it back home so he knew exactly what he wanted to wear. He decided on a grey button down, a silver tie, and a pair of skintight skinny jeans, he finished of the look with a pair of knee high combat boots and a leather jacket.

Adeline was looking over her closet and decided on a cream fit and flare dress and her black Louboton heels, and a basic black blazer. She curled her red hair and did her makeup as usual. She grabbed her Rebecca Mincoff mini Mac and went to find her son.

"Damn." She uttered seeing his sitting in the living room his hair styled to perfection and looking like he crawled out of a male model catalog.

"I could say the same about you mother, you don't look a day over twenty-five." He said admiring her outfit.

"Thank you now let's go get everything taken care of."

Kurt got up from the white leather couch and went outside to where the car was waiting. "Do you even bother to drive?" He questioned missing his Navigator, but Paris wasn't really Navigator friendly.

"I haven't bothered to drive since I left Ohio. New York had subways and taxis, and Paris has the Metro. Besides practically everything in Paris is in walking distance or a short Metro ride away.

Kurt slid into the car. "True I guess I'll get used to walking or taking the Metro."

Adeline giggled as they pulled up to Henry IV High School. It was a very pretty school with the olden look and the giant green door welcoming them in. Adeline opened the door and led Kurt inside. The inside was stunning with all the marble. It reminded him of Dalton except instead of old wood it was marble. "Hi guys I'm Madison the schools secretary, now if you will follow me I will show you to Emilie's office." Kurt and Adeline followed the woman as Kurt looked at the school nervous as hell. Madison led them into the office and Kurt was terrified. She had a Sue Sylvester like presence. She was an older looking woman with glasses she didn't look scary; however her office had an energy much like Sue.

"Hello Mr. Boudreaux its so lovely to finally meet you. First off let me just tell you how sorry I am for the loss of your father. So let's see McKinley high school in Lima, Ohio, along with Dalton Academy in Westerville. You are fluent in five languages. Have an impressive GPA you also have an eidetic memory, and are gifted in the musical arts. It will be a joy to have you as a student here. Not to mention your mother had an impressive record too. You were also born in Paris correct?" She asked closing her file and looking at him intently.

"I was?" He asked looking at his mother questionably he always assumed he was born in Lima.

"Yes dear you were, which makes you a French citizen by birth and by blood on my side." Adeline said patting his shoulder.

"Alright so here is your schedule your mom has made sure your interested were a big part of your schedule. You have theatre, dance, cooking, and vocal as your electives. We also have a show choir similar to the New Directions. Please do follow the dress code rules and we shouldn't have a problem. Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting to be at; however two students will be showing you around letting you get a feel of the grounds." She said getting up from her seat and leaving.

Soon a very pretty girl walked in followed by a guy with black hair. "Kurt? The girl asked as he nodded. "I'm Olivia Clarington. Emilie asked Sebastian and I to show you around."

Olivia was wearing a black dress with a sparkly belt that hugged her curves and a pair of silver stilettos. She had electric blue eyes that dug into his soul.

Sebastian couldn't stop staring the guy in front of him was gorgeous. "Hi I'm Sebastian Smythe, it's so wonderful to meet you." He said sounding very charming. Sebastian was wearing a pair of gray trousers which hugged his ass perfectly, a green dress shirt that brought out his eyes, and a black tie hung around his neck.

"Kurt Boudreaux; Pleasure to meet both of you." He said smiling still not used to using the last name Boudreaux.

Adeline smiled seeing Kurt's eyes twinkle as he looked Sebastian over. "Well sweetie I'll let these two show you around I'll be at the coffee shop next door."

Sebastian smile widened. "So your mom is Adeline Boudreaux the fashion designer?" He asked seeing her leave the room. "My sister is going to love you." He said admiring the new kids ass as Olivia rambled on about the history of the school.

"Yes she is, and does your sister go here?" He asked half paying attention to the history lesson and half paying attention to Sebastian's gorgeous green eyes.

"She's a junior like myself, we're twins actually." He said as a blonde came running there way in a pair of sparkly wedges. "Hi I'm Anastasia." She said practically bouncing up and down.

"Speak of the devil." Sebastian muttered. "Shouldn't you be locking lips with Hunter?" He questioned.

"Shouldn't you be trying to charm your way into a guys pants?" She sassed right back rolling her eyes at her twin.

"No I should be showing Kurt around."

"So Kurt how about you and I do lunch?" Anastasia asked with a sweet smile. "By the way just call me Ana most people around here do."

Kurt smiled at the blonde. "I would love to actually, however my mom planned to do lunch; how about tomorrow?" He suggested glad that no one had tossed him in a garbage or judged him yet. Not to mention the incredibly gorgeous French guys.

"It's a plan, I'm pretty sure other people will tag along." She warned. "Well I have dance class so I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright let's just screw the tour, just find one of tomorrow and we will show you around; why don't we get to know each other?" Olivia suggested leading him to the show choir room. "Your a theatre person right; you were also on show choir?"

"Yes I was" He said sitting down on a chair. "So what's school here like?"

Sebastian smiled and sat down next to him. "Great it's one of the best schools in Paris. Not to mention we have excellent sports teams, several clubs, and an award winning show choir. Every year we make it to America for World's. You'll love it here besides there's a no bullying policy your free to be who you want to be; also France is accepting of us." He said looking at Kurt with a soft smile.

"What makes you think I'm gay!" Kurt said feeling the urge to give Sebastian major bitch face.

"Simple we have googled you, and found some very interesting videos." Olivia smirked. "I have to say Sebastian loved you in that cheer uniform. You also have an impressive singing range. Besides being gay is nothing to be ashamed of my little brother's bi, and Sebastian here is gay too. Trust me people here accept people besides gay marriage is legal in France."

Kurt's eyes widened at Sebastian. "Your gay?" He asked doing a happy dance in his head.

"Totally gay, and single too."

Hunter walked into the room. "Didn't realize there was people here. Hey Liv have you seen my calculus textbook?"

"No I haven't come meet the new kid."

"Hi new kid I'm Hunter Clarington, Olivia and Colin's brother. I guess I'll be seeing you around, I'd love to stay and chat but I have really got to find that textbook."

"Good luck finding the textbook, I'm Kurt by the way."

"Hunt just use my textbook I've already had calculus today, and I'll help you look for it later. You probably left it at home or at my house."

"I think I did forget it this morning. Ana and I were studying last night. Thank you" He said grabbing Sebastian's textbook. "See you during Soccer practice."

Olivia shook her head. "That boy needs to get his head out of his ass. Sorry about him he can be a bit spacey and uptight. However he's really sweet once you get to know him. He's actually dating Sebby's sister."

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me Sebby only Ana and whoever I date can call me that."

"Is there a cheerleading team?" Kurt asked looking down at his boots.

"Of course there is, Olivia, Colin, and Anastasia are cheerleaders. Why do you cheer?"

"I did at McKinley and Dalton. Is there an opening?"

"I believe so but you'll have to ask Ana she's the captain." Olivia said looking at the clock. "Well I will see you tomorrow. I have to get to class Sebastian can you show him the way out?"

"Of course I can have fun in World Lit." He said grabbing his messenger bag from the floor. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah I believe so."

"Alright so here is my number text me when you get here tomorrow and I'll show you to your classes, also Dynamic Explosion meets tomorrow if you plan on joining us. Granted most of us that matter have already heard you sing, however you'll still have to audition. We aren't really strict besides we have a sponsor but they pretty much let us do whatever. It's a democracy, everybody get's a say." Sebastian said handing over his number. "See you tomorrow new kid." He took one last look at Kurt's ass as he walked back to the classes.

He then went next door to the coffee shop and found his mother. "Hey sweetie, everything go okay?" She asked finishing her coffee.

"Yes I actually really like it. The students are so accepting, it seems to be better than Dalton. Why don't we go home I'm feeling tired, besides I can just explore the city tomorrow after school?"

"Sure sweetie that sounds like a great idea, maybe some of your friends can show you around besides you'd probably rather hang out with them over me anyway." She teased still feeling a bit hurt about her son not wanting to hang out but he was seventeen and they still had weekends. She was just glad to see him smiling and happy.

Kurt could see his mother hurt look. "Don't be sad it's just been a long couple weeks that's all. The time shift has me all weirded out not to mention I'm a tad jet lagged. I'm not pulling away I just want to catch up on my sleep and catch up with my mom. I love you so much and I'm not ashamed of you I just really want Paris to be different than Ohio and it already is because I have an awesome mother. How about over the weekend it's just you, me, ice cream, and musicals?"

"I don't know what has gotten into me, and that sounds like an awesome plan for the weekend. I'm just so happy to have my son. Now let's go home and get dinner into you so you can catch up on your sleep." Adeline said wrapping an arm around her son. "So Sebastian Smythe and Olivia Clarington?

"Do you know thereparents or something?"

"Sweetie there families are like french royalty, I tell you when we get home." She said sliding into the awaiting town car.

Kurt wondered what she would say about Sebastian's family or Olivia's. The car pulled up to the house and Adeline unlocked the door. "So what's up with the families of Sebastian and Olivia. They both seemed sweet, kind, and accepting."

Adeline led Kurt into the kitchen. "Nothing's wrong with them, they just come from really old money, we do too.

Kurt smiled at his mother still not used to the whole rich thing. "Actually mother I'm super tired and I kind of just want to go to bed. Why don't we do a big dinner and I'll just make a sandwich for lunch." Kurt said making his sandwich and eating it. He went to his room and passed out on the bed not even nothing to change out of his clothing.

* * *

AN: So people are curious about what the original characters look like

Olivia Clarington- Alexandra Daddario

Anastasia Smythe - Emily Bett Rickards

Connor- Logan Lerman

Colin Clarington- Daren Kagsgoff

* * *

To answer a couple of questions Connor and his dad play's a huge part in the story I predict we will see him say chapter six or seven.

Thank you all for reading and maybe review ;)


End file.
